Las vacaciones que Hermione nunca pidió
by LittlePandoraMayfair
Summary: Hermione es una adicta al trabajo, por lo que Harry la manda a unas vacaciones obligatorias. Sin saber que hacer con su nuevo tiempo libre, Hermione se involucra con cierto rubio coqueto que trabaja en un bar para muggles, al mismo tiempo en que se introduce en nuevas aventuras.


Hermione se encontraba en su oficina cómodamente trabajando, a través de la ventana podía verse un hermoso día soleado, aunqueen realidad estaba lloviendo a cantaros en Londres, pero los de mantenimiento insistían en encantar las ventas de esta manera alegrarlas, con el objeto de relajar e impregnar un aire positivo en el Ministerio de Magia.

La joven adulta se encontraba repasando algunos documentos que tenía que enviar a primera hora al día siguiente, a pesar de que era la quinta leída que les daba, le gustaba checar que todo se encontrara en perfecto orden. Cuando por fin se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien, se dispuso a firmarlos. Una vez listos, llamó a su asistente.

-¿Me llamó Señorita Granger? – preguntó una chica delgada y de cabello blanco.

-Miranda, lleva esto al correo –dijo su jefa tendiéndole el sobre con los documentos – se supone que debo enviarlos mañana, pero prefiero que se señor Thomas me diga a tiempo si quiere hacer algún cambio.-

-Como diga jefa- Mirando tomó el sobre.

-Bien, eso es todo – dijo la castaña volviendo a su trabajo.

Miranda salió, y 20 minutos después tocó la puerta del despacho de Hermione.

-Pasa-

-Señorita Granger, tiene una carta del Departamento de Recursos Humanos – dijo su joven asistente al tiempo que le tendía un sobre azul a su jefa. Las ágiles manos de la castaña tomaron el sobre que abrió rápidamente mientras Miranda salía de su oficina. Le sorprendía recibir correspondencia que no fuera un memo interdepartamental, sin embargo le sorprendió más el contenido de la mencionada carta.

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Por este medio se le informa que se le concede la licencia de un mes de vacaciones en consecuencia de su arduo trabajo como Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Esperemos tenga unas agradables vacaciones._

**_Clarissa Lightwood._**

**_Jefa del Departamento de Recursos Humanos._**

**_Ministerio de Magia._**

Hermione se quedó pasmada. ¿Cuál licencia? Ella no había pedido ningunas vacaciones, no la estaban despidiendo, ¿o sí? Descartó rápidamente esa opción, sin embargo la carta no tenía ningún sentido. Le molestaba que se metieran con su trabajo, y estaba segura de que solo podía haber una persona detrás de esa carta. Salió hecha una furia de su oficina y los demás empleados del departamento siguieron sus movimientos con la mirada, ya que era muy raro verla en esos niveles de enojo; normalmente era una jefa ejemplar, responsable y 100% enfocado en su trabajo.

La castaña se dirigió directamente a la oficina del ministro de magia. Cuando la vio la secretaría del ministro, trató de saludarla, pero Hermione la ignoró y entro de golpe a la oficina de su jefe sin siquiera pedir ser anunciada, ante la mirada sorprendida, asustada y molesta de la secretaría.

-¡Harry James Potter! ¿Me vas a explicar que se supone que significa esto? –soltó la chica muy molesta, mientras le agitaba la carta frente a la cara del ojiverde.

Harry, levantó la mirada de la carta que estaba leyendo, y miró a Hermione con una sonrisa. Estaba esperando esa reacción de su mejor amiga desde que le ordeno a recursos humanos que le dieran vacaciones.

-"Eso"- dijo él- significa exactamente lo dice, te vas de vacaciones, - ella se le quedó viendo - tú sabes, ese tiempo en cuando no vienes a trabajar a la oficina y te das un tiempo para ti y divertirte-

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

-Sé perfectamente lo que son las vacaciones, solo que vengo a informarte que no tengo tiempo para unas, debo encargarme de cientos de casos, algunas irregularidades y otras cosas, así que no los puedo dejar así, de la nada-

-Mira Hermione, hace meses que no sales de vacaciones, te la vives en la oficina. Siempre eres la primera en llegar y la última en irse…-

-Eso es porque tengo cosas que hacer – interrumpió Hermione, defendiéndose a sí misma – No puedo tener una vacaciones, no las quiero ni las necesito, así que aquí está tu licencia, muchas gracias-

La joven bruja dejó la carta sobre el escritorio de Harry y se dispuso a regresar a su oficina, sin embargo el ojiverde le hablo usando su voz autoritaria

-Señorita Granger, ¿a dónde cree que va? está hablando con el ministro de magia en persona, así que siéntese por favor y hablemos-

Ella regresó arrastrando los pies y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a él.

-Herms, sé que tu trabajo es muy importante para ti, pero últimamente tu adicción al trabajo está llegando a niveles peligrosos en ti, y no, no me digas que no es cierto – dijo él, antes de que ella alcanzara a protestar- Te apuesto lo que sea, a que cuando llegas a tu casa, te pones a revisar los expedientes de tus casos. –

- ¡Eso, no es verdad! – exclamó ella.

-No me mientas, te conozco, hacías lo mismo en el colegio – la castaña bajo la mirada y Harry prosiguió- El trabajo te está consumiendo, necesitas un tiempo solo para ti, para relajarte y vaciarte la mente, ve lo como si fueras a recargar las baterías si quieres-

-Pero Harry…- comenzó Hermione

-No me hagas ordenártelo como tu jefe, que por cierto, sí soy- amenazó su amigo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. –Hazme caso por una vez y tomate unas vacaciones-

-¿Pero qué hay de todas las cosas que tengo que hacer? – preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-Hermione, tú no eres la única que trabaja en tu departamento, ¿sabes? Los demás empleados podrán ocuparse de eso, la gente de tu de departamento son personas muy bien preparadas y responsables, yo checaré en persona que todo esté bien si eso te tranquiliza –

Ella estuvo a punto de argumentar en contra de eso, pero ya no tenía energía para protestar, así que Harry continuó.

-Anda, toma tus cosas que tus vacaciones comienzan en este momento Herms- dijo su amigo sonriéndole cariñosamente

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y se marchó a su oficina. Cuando entró en ella, observo todos los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio, que no estaban en desorden, pero aun así ocupaban gran parte de él. Suspiró profundamente, y pensó en que tal vez Harry tenía razón; no recordaba la última vez que había descansado de verdad o había salido a divertirse. Tomó su abrigo y su bolso decida a comenzar desde ese día sus vacaciones.

-Miranda – llamó a su asistente que apareció inmediatamente – dile al señor Carter que no podré verlo hasta dentro de un mes, asegúrate que no tarde en tramitarse el decreto en contra de la falsificación de hechizos curativos y envíame a mi casa todo lo urgente que deba firmar.

-Por su puesto jefa –dijo Mirando tomando notas.

-Y a menos que sea de gran urgencia, no me vayan a molestar por un mes, me voy de vacaciones- dijo Hermione.

-Eso es maravilloso jefa, –exclamó Miranda con una gran sonrisa– bueno, digo, no es que no la queramos aquí -agregó con prisa al captar una mirada suspicaz de Hermione - al contrario, todo va más rápido, usted sabe… lo que pasa es que creo que las necesitaba, no es que no sea vea bien todos los días, pero, emm… creo que mejor debería callarme-

-Hey, tranquila Miranda, entiendo. Solo asegúrate de hacer lo que te pedí-

Su asistente asintió y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza segundos antes de que Hermione desapareciera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione no tenía ni una hora desde que había llegado de la oficina y ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado las vacaciones, no obstante, no podía regresar, ya que seguramente Harry la enviaría de vuelta a su departamento usando los beneficios de ser el ministro de magia.

Se sirvió una copa de vino para intentar relajarse y se sentó en una silla del comedor. Contempló el vacío y su pequeño departamento. Dio un trago y se dispuso a colocar la copa en la mesa cuando vio algo: Una pequeña mancha en mesa.

Fue por un trapo a la cocina e intento limpiar la dichosa mancha, pero se dio cuenta que toda la mesa no estaba del todo limpia. Con rápido movimiento de varita, la mesa quedó perfectamente nueva, pero eso la hacía sentirse mejor. Acaba de darse cuenta del "desastre" que era su casa, así que sacó su libro "Hechizos para la limpieza del hogar" y comenzó a ordenar todo. Limpio los pisos, las cortinas, la estufa, el techo, las lámparas, quitó la inexistente capa de polvo sobre sus muebles y libreros. No hubo un lugar del departamento que estuviera libre del ataque de limpieza de Hermione; durante tres horas se dedicó a dejar su departamento tan limpio como una tacita de porcelana.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha son su trabajo se dejo caer en el sofá, cuando cayó en cuenta sobre las carpetas que se había traído del trabajo para repasar las nuevas leyes y que se encontraban en la mesita de la sala.

-Harry nunca dijo nada sobre trabajar en casa- pensó la bruja mientras sonreía por su descubrimiento a la vez que se disponía abrir la primera carpeta y leerla. Entonces una lechuza entro volando por la ventana y dejo caer una carta.

-HERMIONE NI TE ATREVAS A TOCAR ESAS CARPETAS O CUALQUIER COSA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON EL TRABAJO MIENTRAS ESTÁS DE VACACIONES – rugió la voz de Ginny Weasley a través del vociferador – Harry me contó sobre tus vacaciones y le aposté 5 galeones a que te habías llevado trabajo a casa, cuanto a que también limpiaste tu casa. Si hiciste todo esto, por favor respóndeme con esta lechuza para poder cobrar mis galeones bien ganados a tus expensas. Ya, hablado en serio –continuó hablando la voz de su mejor amiga - Herms, aprovecha, hace años que no haces algo que no tenga que ver con el trabajo, sal, divierte. Iré a visitarte para salir a algún lado. No olvides que mañana hay prueba de vestidos para la boda de Luna, así que te veo mañana. PD: Lamento del vociferador, pero aun no entiendo esto del celular muggle que me diste, así que mañana me explicas.

La carta se quedó en silencio por fin y cayó al piso ya sin magia.

Hermione guardó la carta en uno de los cajones de la cocina y se quedó pensativa; todo el mundo no dejaba de recodarle que era una adicta al trabajo, incluso su asistente lo había dicho entre líneas. Sabía que tenían razón, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera mal consigo misma por haber dejado su vida y su libertad de lado por el trabajo. ¡Pero ya no más! Guardo las carpetas en su estudio y siguiendo el consejo de Ginny, salió a dar un paseo por el Londres muggle.

Tal vez podría sentarse en una banca de algún parque a leer, a respirar aire fresco y observa el paisaje. Caminó por buen rato hasta llegar a un parque. Estaba nublado y hacía frío, sin embargo el parque estaba repleto de familias muggles que al igual que ella, buscaban relajarse de la ajetreada ciudad.

Encontró una banca, sacó de su bolso un libro que había llevado con ella y se sentó a leer. Después de todo, no estaba tan mal. Podía tener tiempo para ella solo y podría leer todos esos libros que había postergado debido al trabajo, Harry tenía razón como siempre, necesitaba tiempo para relajarse, y hacer cosas, a pesar de que no tenía la menor de idea de que podría hacer con tanto tiempo libre, pero bueno, tenía todo un mes para descubrirlo.

Levantó la vista de su libro. Estaba haciendo mucho aire, pero era frío, tal como le gustaba a ella. Observó a una pareja joven paseando tomados de la mano, ambos parecerían felices y enamorados. Sintió un poco de nostalgia, hacia mucho tiempo que ella no estaba en una relación, pero bueno, no tenía tiempo para relaciones, tenía cosas más importantes que eso y no es que realmente quisiera o necesitara una, ¿o sí?

En su última visita, sus padres le habían preguntado si había alguien en su vida, y ella fríamente había contestado ¿cómo para qué? Nunca se había puesto a pensar detalladamente en eso, hasta cuando vio a esa pareja y se dio cuenta de lo injusta y grosera que había sido su respuesta. Estaba consciente de que su última relación había terminado por culpa de su dedicación al trabajo, pero si esa persona no era capaz de entender lo importante que era su labor para ella, entonces para qué estar juntos.

Comenzó a pensar si alguna vez conocería a alguien que la entendiera, cuando un balón la golpeó. El balonazo la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero cuando se iba a dar vuelta para ver al culpable, vio a un niño corriendo hacia ella.

-señora lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención- se disculpó muy apenado.

Señora, ¡este niño me está llamando señora! Hermione tenía tan solo 27, y Ginny juraba que se veía más joven, pero no pudo enojarse con el niño, al parecer tenía 7 y no podía enojarse con alguien tan pequeño.

-Andy, te dije que no patearas con tanta fuerza- dijo una mujer. Hermione la reconoció como uno de los miembros de la pareja que había visto antes y que al parecer era su madre, aunque no se veía tan grande para serlo.- lo siento mucho señorita, espero que Andy se haya disculpado. ¿le ha hecho algún daño?-

-No, está bien, solo fue un golpe- en realidad estaba comenzando a zumbarle la cabeza debido al golpe, pero con una pequeña poción podría quitársela- Y sí, se disculpo, tiene un hijo muy educado-

La mujer sonrió, al igual que el niño. Volvió a disculparse y se alejó con el niño para reunirse con el hombre con el que la había visto antes. La pequeña familia se marchó muy feliz mientras el padre le jalaba las orejas cariñosamente a su hijo.

Hermione se sintió extraña, así que recogió sus cosas, decida a regresar a su casa caminando. La imagen de la feliz familia seguía flotando en su cabeza y comenzaba a molestarla. Ella no quería eso, no por el momento. Recordó a Luna, que estaba a punto de casarse con Neville, a Harry en su boda con Ginny y a Ron locamente enamorado de Lavender, quien había madurado mucho después de la guerra y con la que ya tenía un bebé.

¿Eso me he perdido en el trabajo? Pensó con tristeza, pero se sacudió tratando de despejarse. Claro que no Hermione Granger, tú eres una mujer muy capaz y no necesitas eso, no hay tiempo.

Siguió caminando, no podía dejar de pensar en esa pócima para quitarse el dolor de cabeza por el golpe, pero entonces comenzó a llover, solo como en Londres puede llover, a cántaros. Se detuvo bajo la lluvia frustrada, había olvidado su sombrilla y todavía tenía caminar hasta su casa. Pero cuando estaba comenzado a maldecir, un lugar comenzó a brillar frente a sus ojos:

Un bar muggle.

Entró rápidamente para refugiarse la de la lluvia. Instantáneamente se llenó del calor del lugar. Se dirigió hacia la barra y se sentó.

-¿Me da una cerveza?- pidió Hermione mientras buscaba con la mirada al bar tender.

De repente una cabeza rubia se asomó debajo del mostrador.

-¿De cuál deseas señorita?-

-Por Merlín, ¿Malfoy?- grito Hermione sorprendida. El hombre detrás de la barra, con cabello rubio, era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy -¿qué haces aquí?-

-Disculpe señorita, mi nombre no es Malfoy, es Cristian Collins, puede verlo aquí en la plaquita- el muchacho señaló su pecho, donde colgaba una placa con su nombre.

-Pero…- Hermione estaba 100% segura que ese era Malfoy. Ella no olvidaba rostros y menos el de un chico que por años la atormentó a ella y a sus amigos en el colegio.

-Ah mire señorita, aquí está el menú de cervezas- dijo el chico con urgencia, haciéndole señas para que se acercará, cosa que ella hizo- shhhh, no digas nada Granger, estoy de encubierto.-

-¿Cómo? no comprendo –dijo ella muy confundida.

-Milagro, la sabelotodo Granger no comprende algo –se burló Malfoy en voz baja.

La castaña se sonrojo, hacía años que nadie la llamaba sabelotodo. –cállate Malfoy-

Se levantó enojada, dispuesta a discutirle, cuando se dio cuenta de que unos hombres se le quedaban viendo. Se giró con Malfoy para decirle algo, pero este ya estaba destapando una cerveza.

-Mi recomendación señorita, es una cerveza de Galés, son deliciosas- dijo él sonriendo coquetamente. A la vez que sacaba un control remoto de detrás del mostrador y prendía la televisión del establecimiento – señor Connor, el partido del Liverpool está por comenzar, usted me pidió que le avisara-

-Gracias Cristian, tú si sabes- dijo uno de los hombres que observaba a Hermione y se volteo para observar la pantalla de televisión.

Malfoy guardó el control y se puso a llenar frascos de cristal con cerveza de barril, para una mesera que estaba esperando. Cuándo ella los tomó le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y le dijo.

-gracias Cristian-

Él le devolvió el guiño y Hermione se sintió asqueada. Definitivamente era Malfoy, lo único raro era verlo en un lugar, sirviendo a los demás de tan buen humor.

-Malfoy, ¿me vas explicar qué haces aquí?- dijo comenzado a exasperarse.

-Qué me llamo Cristian señorita y trabajo aquí- dijo sonriendo, antes de bajar la voz –tómate la cerveza Granger, además no tengo que explicarte que hago aquí, no es tu incumbencia-

-Dios, ¿así tratas a los clientes? – Hermione fingió ofenderse y agregó – la última vez que te vi, trabajabas en el ministerio, y ahora estás muy servicial en un pub muggle. Si recuerdas, soy la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, además de que el Primer Ministro es mi amigo, si quiero, puedo investigar-

-¿aprovechándote de tus contactos? Eso no lo creí de ti Granger- dijo él abriendo los ojos como platos, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ella sonrió, claro que nunca haría algo así, pero tenía que admitir que estaba aburrida y haría lo que fuera para entretenerse, y si tenía que recurrir al trabajo, mejor.

-Ok Granger, tú ganas, deja que termine mi turno y hablamos-

La castaña asintió y le dio un buen trago a su cerveza, contenta por su pequeña victoria.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic de Dramione.**

**Este capítulo se desarrolla 10 después de la batalla de Hogwarts, por lo que ya son adultos los personajes.**

**Hermione es un adicta al trabajo XD y bueno Draco... está de encubierto por una misión misteriosa que será revelada en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Aún no sé que tan largo sea, los que me han leído antes, saben que no me gustan los fics demasiados largos, pero este puede ser un caso diferente, aún no lo sé.**

**Espero les guste n.n**

**Un abrazo con cariño.**

**LittlePandoraMayfair**


End file.
